Litoměřice District
|subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Ústí nad Labem Region |subdivision_type2 =Capital |subdivision_name2 =Litoměřice |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |established_title = |established_date = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Metric |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 =1032.16 |area_land_km2 = |area_metro_km2 = |population_as_of =2009 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total =121,425 |population_density_km2 =117.64 |timezone = CET |utc_offset =+1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST =+2 |latd=|latm=|lats=|latNS=N |longd=|longm=|longs=|longEW=E |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Litoměřice District (Okres Litoměřice in Czech) is one of seven districts (okres) located within the Ústí nad Labem Region (Ústecký kraj) in the Czech Republic. Its capital is the city of Litoměřice. Complete list of municipalities Bechlín - Bohušovice nad Ohří - Brňany - Brozany nad Ohří - Brzánky - Bříza - Budyně nad Ohří - Býčkovice - Ctiněves - Černěves - Černiv - Černouček - Chodouny - Chodovlice - Chotěšov - Chotiměř - Chotiněves - Chudoslavice - Čížkovice - Děčany - Dlažkovice - Dobříň - Doksany - Dolánky nad Ohří - Drahobuz - Dušníky - Evaň - Hlinná - Horní Beřkovice - Horní Řepčice - Hoštka - Hrobce - Jenčice - Kamýk - Keblice - Klapý - Kleneč - Kostomlaty pod Řípem - Krabčice - Křesín - Křešice - Kyškovice - Levín - Lhotka nad Labem - Liběšice - Libkovice pod Řípem - Libochovany - Libochovice - Libotenice - Litoměřice - Lkáň - Lovečkovice - Lovosice - Lukavec - Malé Žernoseky - Malíč - Martiněves - Michalovice - Miřejovice - Mlékojedy - Mnetěš - Mšené-lázně - Nové Dvory - Oleško - Píšťany - Ploskovice - Podsedice - Polepy - Prackovice nad Labem - Přestavlky - Račice - Račiněves - Radovesice - Rochov - Roudnice nad Labem - Sedlec - Siřejovice - Slatina - Snědovice - Staňkovice - Straškov-Vodochody - Sulejovice - Štětí - Terezín - Travčice - Trnovany - Třebenice - Třebívlice - Třebušín - Úpohlavy - Úštěk - Vědomice - Velemín - Velké Žernoseky - Vchynice - Vlastislav - Vražkov - Vrbice - Vrbičany - Vrutice - Záluží - Žabovřesky nad Ohří - Žalhostice - Židovice - Žitenice Gallery File:Soutok labe-ohre.jpg|Confluence of the Elbe and the Ohře in Litoměřice File:Milesovka a kletecna filtered.jpg|Winter in the mountains of České středohoří File:Borecsky vrch CZ view towards NW 587.jpg|Mountains in central part of the České středohoří File:Oltarik-Hradek CZ from SW 046.jpg|Spring blossom near Podsedice - Litoměřice District is nicknamed Orchard of Bohemia File:Ctiněves, Říp a obec.jpg|Mt. Říp (456 m) above village of Ctiněves has a prominent position in Czecvh mythology - according to legend this was the first site where ancestors of the Czechs settled after their arrival to Bohemia File:Milleschauer.jpg|Mt. Milešovka (837 m) with village of Milešov at its foothill is the highest point of the district File:Lovoš pohled od Čížkovic.jpg|Mt. Lovoš (570 m) rises above Lovosice File:Lukavec, pohled na Radobýl.jpg|Hill of Radobýl (399 m) near Litoměřice. The abandoned quarry with exposed basalt columns is a protected landmark. File:Litoměřice náměstí 1.jpg|Main square in Litoměřice as seen from the Chalice House File:Litoměřice Sv Štěpán Edit.jpg|St Stephen Cathedral and residence of Roman Catholic Bishop of Litoměřice. Hill of Hazmburk rises from the flatland in the background. File:Roudnice, zvonice a kostel, z hlásky.jpg|Bell tower and Gothic church of Nativity of the Virgin Mary in Roudnice nad Labem File:Ustek namesti.jpg|Medieval houses in town square of Úštěk File:Lovosice, Lovoš, pohled na město Lovosice.jpg|Town of Lovosice and the Elbe River as seen from summit of Mt. Lovoš File:Lovosice, ulice.jpg|A street in Lovosice File:Brozany nad Ohri CZ square towards E 191.jpg|Houses in centre of Brozany nad Ohří File:Trebenice LT-2007-12-08.jpg|Small town of Třebenice File:Terezin CZ view along Prokop Holy Str from Macha Str 671.jpg|A street in centre of Terezín File:Terezin CZ Ater95.jpg|Gate of the Little Fort in Terezín, an infamous Nazi prison during World War II File:Terezin CZ National Cemetery Theres2.jpg|Thousands victims of Nazism buried at the National Cemetery in front of the Little Fort File:Vchynice CZ naves od JV Lovos 512.jpg|Common in Vchynice, a small village which gave name to the House of Kinsky. In the background Mt. Lovoš File:Michalovice LT CZ from Radobyl 0282.jpg|Village of Michalovice as seen from summit of Radobýl File:Sutom CZ 0020.jpg|Landscape around Vlastislav File:Krabčice, pohled na obec z Řípu.jpg|Village of Krabčice as seen from Mt. Říp File:Hlinna CZ from Hradiste 094.jpg|Landscape around Hlinná File:Bohusovice nad Ohri CZ railway station from SE 004.jpg|Bohušovice nad Ohří railway station on trunk line connecting Prague and Dresden File:Dálnice D8 u Lovosic.jpg|D8 motorway in flatland southeast of Lovosice File:Racice.jpg|Rowing and flatwater canoeing venue in Račice File:RotundaRip.jpg|Romanesque rotunda on top of the Mt. Říp commemorates victory of Sobeslaus I of Bohemia over Lothair III of Germany in Battle of Chlumec (1126) File:Doksany CZ cloister 03.jpg|Premonstratensian convent in Doksany whose church crypt is among the foremost examples of Romanesque architecture in Bohemia File:Doksany Convent CZ main gate 119.jpg|Main gateway of the Doksany Convent File:Schloss Libochovice.jpg|Libochovice Chateau File:Ploskovice zámek 5.jpg|Ploskovice Chateau, former summer residence of retired Emperor Ferdinand I of Austria File:Hazmburk 2.jpg|Ruin of mighty Hazmburk Castle on a solitary hill (418 m) near Libochovice File:Oltarik.jpg|Ruin of the Oltářík Castle, one of many small medieval castles built on hills of the České středohoří File:Ploskovice, West 3.jpg|Traditional rural architecture in Ploskovice File:Winney-1.jpg|Another timbered house in Vinné near Ploskovice Category:Districts of the Czech Republic Category:Litoměřice District Category:Valid name- county- Czech Republic